lordstarscream100filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pizza Will Come
Pizza Will Come is a short film directed, produced and edited by LordStarscream100, serving as the fifth installment in the Pizza No Come Film Series. The film was released after a seven month hiatus, following the release of Pizza Origins in September 2016. It takes place eight months after the events of The Pizza Cometh, in which The Chimp retrieved Antonio's stolen car, but he hasn't given it back since. Antonio confronts The Chimp and demands his car back. Alex Fanelli returns as Antonio the pizza guy, while Austin Brinser returns as The Chimp. Dakota Markle debuts as The Dogfather, an "accomplice" of The Chimp. Gabe Sagherian and Ryan Grier have cameos as Renny and Emilio the pizza guy, respectively, with Ryan making his first appearance since the first film. The film was released on April 14, 2017, after having been shot the previous day. Plot Eight months after The Pizza Cometh, the pizza guy, Antonio (Alex Fanelli), has been without a car ever since it was stolen. During that time, the car was in possession of The Chimp (Austin Brinser), an old friend of Antonio who was asked to find the vehicle. In a bid to get his car back, Antonio disguises himself as a gang member who ordered a pizza; The Chimp then meets with him at an elementary school with the intention of killing him. Wearing a chicken costume and a ski mask, Antonio approaches the car as it arrives at the school. Pretending to reach for a pizza in the back seat, The Chimp grabs a crossbow, and the "gang member" backs away from the car. As The Chimp approaches him, the "gang member" reveals himself to be Antonio. The Chimp is startled, with Antonio interrogating him over where he's been. The Chimp says he's been having fun with Antonio's car, and mocks him for his chicken costume, which Antonio claims he has to wear for his "new job". The Chimp asks Antonio what he did as a pizza guy; Antonio explains how the gang members have been attacking pizza guys and stealing their cars and money, and he was out for retribution. The Chimp refuses to return Antonio's car. Instead, he opens the trunk and unleashes The Dogfather (Dakota Markle), a hairy beast that chases Antonio across the parking lot. The pursuit ends when Antonio hits The Dogfather with his gun, stunning him. Antonio attacks The Chimp, beating him with his gun before being attacked by The Dogfather once more. Chimp tries escaping in Antonio's car, but Antonio gets in the vehicle and speeds off. The Dogfather chases after the car until Antonio slams on the brake, and The Dogfather crashes into the trunk; Antonio puts the car in reverse and crushes The Dogfather. Enraged, The Chimp runs over to the scene, and tells Antonio they can't move past this. As The Chimp departs, he reveals that he's been working with the gang members, and warns Antonio that they'll cut him down. The Chimp bids Antonio farewell and walks off. Antonio gets in his car and relaxes for a moment, before he hears a scream from the trunk. Upon opening the trunk, he finds Renny (Gabe Sagherian), who was captured by The Chimp. In the distance, a black car drives up to the curb, with the original pizza guy, Emilio, (Ryan Grier) stepping out and glaring at Antonio. Cast *Alex Fanelli as Antonio, a.k.a. the pizza guy, who distributes pizzas to the Fat Clan. His name is officially revealed as Antonio in this film. *Austin Brinser as The Chimp, a cowboy mercenary who was sent by Antonio to get his car back. *Dakota Markle as The Dogfather, a vicious beast that was captured by The Chimp and used to attack Antonio. At the end of the film, Gabe Sagherian cameos as Renny, a character introduced in Pizza Origins, and Ryan Grier cameos as Emilio, the pizza guy from Pizza No Come. Jicker, a character from Pizza Origins, is briefly mentioned by The Chimp. Trivia *Renny is seen wearing the same green shorts that he wore during his last appearance in Pizza Origins - which could imply he wore that outfit for eight months straight. Gabe showed up at the end of filming, and Scott texted him to wear the same shorts for the character. *Dakota Markle plays his second character in the series, debuting as The Dogfather. *The film marks Ryan Grier's first appearance as Emilio, a.k.a. the original pizza guy, since Pizza No Come. Ryan showed up to film his cameo just as filming was wrapping up. Category:2017 Storyline Category:Pizza No Come Category:2017 Category:Short Films Category:Films Category:Pizza No Come Film Series